Kamen Rider Ghost Special Preceding Video
is a web-exclusive special preview episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost, released a month prior to the broadcast of the first episode. Preceding his TV debut in the penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Drive, it features the first in the flesh appearance of Takeru Tenkuji following his debut as Ghost in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. Plot The episode opens in space where a ship drops out of warp and then after flying by Jupiter for a second, explodes. The Ghost Eyecons are seen inside the ship panicking as the vessel hurtles towards Earth and falls towards Japan while the engines continue to cause explosions across the ship. As it enters Earth's atmosphere, it streaks across Tokyo with many onlookers noticing it, including the Parka Ghosts of Newton, Edison and Musashi. As the ship falls, it looks like it is going to crash into Shibuya and destroy the city. Comedically, the ship is revealed to actually be very tiny and gets stuck in an air conditioning vent at a convention center. As the Eyecons fall out of the ship, they notice they are at a concert and the crowds of people are waiting for someone. Suddenly, an eerie specter walks across the crowd towards the stage, unseen by the audience, but seen by the Ghost Eyecons. A strange old man is watching the ghost from above. The old man snaps his fingers and the lights go out, startling the crowd for a second before he then snaps them again to turn on the stage lights. The ghost is revealed to be Takeru and the crowd cheers as they can now see him and are ready for the concert. Takeru winks at the Ore Ghost Eyecon, charming it to come on stage with him. Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii and the concert begins with the Parka Ghosts playing instruments while Ghost breakdances to a cheering crowd. However, the fun is interrupted by the appearance of Gamma footsoldiers, who try to attack the hero and the audience. The old man is holding a book and points to a picture of Miyamato Musashi and Ghost changes into Musashi Damashii to deal with some of the Ganma by using the Gan Gun Saber's Nitoryu Mode to slash them. The old man then points to an illustration of Thomas Edison and Ghost form changes accordingly to Edison Damashii, using the Gan Gun Saber's Gun Mode to zap more foot soldiers. Ghost then changes into Newton Damashii and uses gravity pulses and punches to knock back the Ganma. The final two Ganma knock Ghost back into Ore Damashii and weaken him and the audience cheers for Ghost to keep fighting. Ghost then gets up and finishes the final two Ganma off with his Rider Kick. However, it is revealed that the whole sequence was a strange dream Takeru had and Akari tells him to hurry up, as it is almost time for school. As he leaves, the Ghost Driver and Ghost Eyecons appear on the floor, the Ghost Driver moves its eye and looks at the viewers before a title card flashes stating that Kamen Rider Ghost is coming soon, ending the short. Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Gamma Commandos: Various Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Musashi, Edison, Newton *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Edison Damashii, Newton Damashii Ghost Special Preceding Video - Musashi Damashii.png|Ghost Musashi Damashii Ghost Special Preceding Video - Edison Damashii.png|Ghost Edison Damashii Ghost Special Preceding Video - Newton Damashii.png|Ghost Newton Damashii Notes *The opening music in the space scene has a musical reference to , specifically the drum tempo, which is quickly cut off after the spaceship transporting the Ghost Eyecons explodes. *The sequence where the Ghost Eyecon Ship falls over Tokyo is reminiscent of the falling meteor from the opening sequence of Kamen Rider Kabuto. *As this special was released a month before Ghost's premiere on television, it is most likely that while this was being filmed, a lot of plot points were not yet confirmed. A few details in the video prove this: **The Parka Ghosts are separate from their respective Ghost Eyecons when in the series it is shown that the Parka Ghosts reside in the Ghost Eyecons themselves. **The Ghost Eyecons show a level of sentience in this video while in the series they are just collectible devices, with the Parka Ghosts being the real sentient beings. **The Ghost Eyecons are seen to be in a spaceship crash landing into Tokyo. However, in the series, no such ship is ever mentioned. ***Then again, the Eyecons themselves were imagining this as they were flying around on a paper airplane. **Most importantly, the Ghost Driver is separate from Takeru's body and is seen left on the ground by itself along with the Ghost Eyecons. In the series, the Ghost Driver is summoned by a hand gesture across the waist. External links *Special on TOEI's official YouTube channel Category:Web series